of blood and other truths
by Leliel night seeker
Summary: A girls' evening comes from the shore. Sharing of blood, truths and new knowledge.


Caroline, Elena and Rebekah sat together in the Mikaelson Villa in Rebekah´s rooms with a few bottles of bourbon and potato chips.

"Now let´s come to interesting topics," Rebekah said. "What's that?" Caroline threw in.

"Bloodsharing," was Rebekah´s only comment. Elena closed her eyes. "UHHH", she just said. "Breathtaking," Rebekah threw in. "Yes, isn't it?" Elena said, "especially during sex. It's like nothing else exists. " Both looked at Caroline eagerly. "Um," was all she said. What?", it came from the other two. "Well, well. " Caroline started and fell silent again.

"You never did?" threw Rebekah in. "Now, when?" Caroline defended herself, "So far there were only human people apart from Damon but I was still human and well, Tyler. . . . "

"Who's a hybrid and would kill you with his bite," Rebekah objected. "Yes," Caroline replied, looking down.

"Oh, that's not so bad," Elena said and poured on her own. They drank and had to laugh.

"It's just something very intimate," Elena said. "Yes," Caroline said, "I heard that. "

"That's why Nik fills up his blood when he passes it on as a cure," Rebekah said.

Suddenly Caroline turned white as a wall, took the bottle and drank the rest on Ex.

"WHAT?" Elena and Rebekah cried. "Don't tell me he let you drink directly?" objected Rebekah.

"Caroline quickly rose. I'll, uh, get some more," pointing to the empty bottles.

"How was it?" Elena asked. "Tell us everything," Rebekah joined in.

"Um, as I said... " And Caroline was out of the door.

The other two looked at each other and grinned. They got up and followed their friend.

"Care," they shouted simultaneously. "Tell us everything! We're your friends. How was it`?" And caught up with them. They hung themselves right and left from her, grinned and ripped open the door to the living room.

Klaus, Elijah and Stefan sat there and had a drink. Rebekah laughed out loud, Elena grinned slightly and Caroline turned bright red.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Rebekah asked, "I thought we were alone today?"

"Well, we wanted a break and thought a relaxing evening with a good bottle of bourbon would be a good start. " Stefan said and had a deep look in Rebekah´s eyes.

Elijah smiled at Elena and she replied. Care entered the living room again with 2 bottles of vodka in her hand. "Soo," she threw in, "let's go?"

"But why?" Elijah asked, "join us. " "Oh, yes," Rebekah shouted, "I have an idea. " "Oh, no," Caroline sighed . "Oh, come on, Care it will be fun," Elena laughed.

"We are going to play truth or dare," Rebekah called and showed a look that did not tolerate contradiction. "And how are you gonna make sure nobody lies," Stefan asked. "We could manipulate you just to tell the truth," Klaus threw in and looked Caroline in the eye. She snorted. "Of course, three who have to stick to it, and the ancient vampires in the room can do what they want.

"I got it," Elena said and flashed out the door. Everyone looked at each other questioningly. 5 seconds later, she was back in the room with a little silver-blue ball in her hand.

"What's that?" Rebekah asked. "Bonnie made them," Elena explained. "Since she can't attend our girls' night, she gave it to me. You can't lie when you've got it in your hands. If you don't want to answer a question at all, you say no aloud and the other players choose a dare. "

Understanding flashed in Elijah and Stefan's eyes. Klaus' eyes flash and Caroline froze. Rebekah jumped up and down and said, "Let's go".

They sat down on the floor to have enough space. Elijah got more glasses from the kitchen and poured something for everyone. "Well who's starting?" he asked, "Well, I think the youngest," and looked at Elena.

She took the bottle and turned it. She landed on Stefan. "Dare," he said. "Hmm," Elena thought. "You call Matt now and you have to convince him of your unconditional love. " Stefan's features slipped and everyone else burst out laughing.

Stefan took out his cell phone and turned it up. "Hi Stefan, what's up," you heard Matt on the other end of the line. "Hey, Matt, you know, I need to talk to you about something. " "What happened?" Matt asked immediately. "No, not directly," Stefan replied. "Look, I don't want to beat around the bush, I don't think I'm attracted to women if you know what I mean. "

The others could barely pull themselves together laughing.

"Um," Matt stuttered, "Okay, why are you calling me there?" "Well," Stefan said and took a quick sip of his bourbon. "I can only think of you and your eyes and I think I love you. "

"Oh, um," it cames from Matt. "I gotta go, Stefan. " And the connection's been cut.

They all burst out laughing. Elena and Rebekah lay in each other's arms with tears in their eyes and Caroline simply dropped backwards. Klaus pat Stefan on the shoulder. "I'd be happy to give you shelter here, old friend," he said while Stefan buried his face in his hands.

Then he looked up and said, "That means revenge. " He turned the bottle and it stopped at Rebekah. She grinned and said, "Dare. " Stefan thought briefly and then said, "You'll only be wearing high-necked black clothes for two days. " Rebekah´s facial features slipped away and the others laughed.

That would be difficult for the blonde primordial vampire. "Hmph", made these and turned the bottle. She pointed to Caroline. When she saw Rebekah´s Grin, she chose "Truth. "

Elena threw the ball to her she felt cool and smooth.

Rebekah´s Grinning became devilish and Caroline swore evil.

"Is it true? And if so, how was it?" everything fell off Caroline´s face.

Elena interjected quickly, "You don't have to name it, so no one but the two of us knows what it's about. " "Hey," Klaus called. "That's unfair," Stefan threw in. "Leave her alone," Elijah said, "It really seems to be none of your business. " Both poutted

"I," Caroline started. And turned white and red in turns. "Well, well. " "Now, don't keep us in suspense," Rebekah shouted. The bullet warmed slightly in your hands.

She closed her eyes. "Yes, it's true. " The other two drew in the air. The men were very interested in what it was all about. "It was. . . ", she stopped briefly and remembered.

As they flowed through the feelings, she gritted her teeth together and the bullet became warmer and warmer. The spell came to bear she could only tell the truth. She swallowed and began, "How, I don't know how to explain it. Relieving when the pain subsides, you know, and then hot, animalistic, with nothing like showing up from great depths and gasping for air. As if there were nothing more than this moment. " She let the bullet slide out of her fingers and it came up easily on the ground. The girls had their mouths open.

Klaus frowned. Stefan and Elijah looked at each other questioningly.

Caroline cleared her throat and turned the bottle. She landed with Klaus. He looked at her questioningly and said, "Dare. "

"Good," Caroline said, looking around the room. She got stuck on Rebekah and grinned. "You will address your sister all evening with esteemed sister. " "What?" Klaus shouted. Rebekah grinned. Klaus turned the bottle and she stopped at Elena's. "OK," Klaus thought, "You're going to kiss Elijah. " Elijah stiffened in his place, Elena looked distraught at Klaus and Rebekah clapped her hands. "Finally, there's a mood coming up. " Elena got up and stopped in front of Elijah. A slight blush covered her face, she bent down and kissed him briefly.

Elijah remained frozen while Elena returned to her seat next to Rebekah, who looked almost disappointed.

Elena cleared her throat and she turned the bottle, she landed on Elijah. He cleared his throat as well and said, "Truth. " For a moment, her eyes intertwined until Elena looked away and asked, "Have you really forgiven your brother for everything?" Caroline threw the bullet to him. Klaus stood up slightly and looked at his brother. Elijah smiled slightly and said "Most of it. What I could not forgive so far I hope to be able to forgive one day. Both brothers smiled at each other.

He turned the bottle. Now it was Stefan's turn again. "Truth," he said. Elijah threw the bullet at him and said, "Do you still have feelings for Elena?" He looked at her and said, "Only friendly ones. " Elena smiled at him and Rebekah almost bounced up and down. Now the bottle landed on Caroline and she saw the devilish glitter in Stefan's eyes and the short look to Klaus.

"No," Caroline thought, "no dare at all. " "Truth", she said quickly and the grin didn't go away. Now she got a little queasy. She caught the sphere and looked at him curiously. He grinned even wider and said, "Care forgive me. " "We'll see," she whispers. "Tell us a secret you haven't told anyone yet. " She got pale and gritted her teeth. "Come on, love, tell us," she teased Klaus. She gave him a deadly look and grinded her teeth. The bullet got hotter and hotter until she said, "Okay, okay. " She breathed in and out briefly and looked at the ceiling so as not to have to look at it.

"I broke up with Tyler," she dropped the bomb.

Silence followed. She looked around. Elijah looked neutral. Rebekah looked pleased. Elena and Stefan's mouth was open. She avoided looking at Klaus to avoid seeing his grin.

„But when and where and how?" stuttered Elena. Caroline dropped the sphere and said quietly, "A few weeks ago. Where? Does it matter? And how... can you imagine?" She felt uncomfortable and lowered her eyes. cleared his throat and turned the bottle. She got stuck with Rebekah. "Dare," she shouted euphorically. Caroline didn't think long about it and said, "Kiss Stefan. " Rebekah´s Face brightened up. She threw herself on Stefan and got him into a hot kiss.

After a few seconds Klaus shouted, "Rebekah, I mean. . . damn esteemed sister it's enough again. " "Do you find Nik?" she asked. Klaus gritted his teeth. " "Yes, esteemed sister. " She laughed and went back to her place but not without winking at Stefan who now grinned broadly.

Rebekah turned the bottle euphorically and she landed on Elena. "Dare," she said. "Hmm," Rebekah did. "Elena take off your jacket out. " She winked at Elijah. He straightened his tie as if he were getting bad air. Elena let her jacket slide down her shoulders and now sat in front of them in a tight lace top. She lined up with Elijah and he swallowed easily. Elena looked away quickly and filled her glass to immediately ex it.

The bottle fell on Klaus. "Truth," he said and got the bullet thrown in. Elena thought about it and then asked, "Are your flirtations with Care serious?" Called faded and wondered if she really wanted to know. Klaus caught her gaze and it sank briefly into his eyes. "Every word," he said, winking at her. She looked down and was relieved. Now Klaus turned the bottle and it stopped on Elijah. "Truth," he said, and Klaus left the bullet to him. "Are you still attracted to Katerina?" he asked. "No!" Elijah replied and saw Elena breathe a sigh of relief.

A sparkle spread in his eyes. He turned the bottle and she got stuck with Caroline and she saw Klaus whisper something into his brother's ear and he laughed. She said again, "truth," and caught the bullet.

She didn't want to get too close to Klaus for the world. She didn't know how far she could control her deepest desires. "Why did you break up with Tyler?" Elijah asked and she gave him an evil look. He shrugged apologetically and Klaus grinned broadly beside him. She gritted her teeth. The bullet was already warming up and she said out loud, "No. "

Klaus' face collapsed. Rebekah laughed and said, "Ok so a duty for you to sit on Nik's lap until I say it's enough. " Caroline's face collapsed and Klaus grinned wider than before. She gritted her teeth and got up. She stopped in front of him. He took her arm and pulled her down. She now sat with her back to him on his lap. He blew in her neck and she shivered slightly. He laughed softly. She growled to herself.

"Cute," Elena grinned. Caroline turned the bottle and she got stuck with Elena. He passed away laughing and looked anxiously at her friend. She grinned diabolically when Elena said "Dare". "Soooo hmmm, Elena sit on Elijah's lap until I've had enough of this. It is definitely cute. "

Elena blushed strongly and went to Elijah. He stretched out his legs to make room for her. Stiffly she sat down on him. Caroline grinned strongly but this passed her by when Rebekah said: "Enough let's continue playing later, let's move the whole thing to the couch and watch a movie. "

"You can't be serious," Caroline and Elena shouted. "Yes," Rebbekah said, and the men also thought the idea was great.

Gnashing her teeth Caroline let Klaus lead her to the sofa and sat down again on his lap. The couch was wide enough and the backrest went slightly backwards so that it was leaning against him.

She looked to the side of Elena and Elijah looked like they were about to die of a heart attack. But they looked at each other and made it like them. Rebekah grabbed Stefan and snuggled up on the couch with him. Then she stood up again, threw in a movie and turned on the TV. To make matters worse, she dimmed the light and threw herself back to Stefan.

They decided to drink more. Caroline tipped 2 glasses in a row on Ex. Then she felt a hand on her hip. "Slowly love, otherwise you will lose control," Klaus advised and smiled mischievously at her. She stiffened even more and drank a third glass. She let herself sink back.

If she admits it, it was perfect. Klaus' strong arms held her and she felt his warm breath in her neck. She could feel every contour of his body. Every muscle in his chest and belly and she got hot. "No," she warned herself, "pull yourself together. "

Somehow she had to survive those two hours. She prayed to survive as she noticed his lips stroking her neck. Her breath stagnated. She reached into his hair behind her. He grinned lightly at her skin.

She pulled his head back and he laughed softly. Caroline tried to distract herself. Rebekah and Stefan were clearly busy. They kissed and she hoped they would not put a dry fuck here.

Now they saw Elena and Elijah sitting there relaxed and watching the film. Elijah had one hand wrapped around her belly. Well, if there was nothing on the horizon.

their thoughts drifted off. Why did he give her his blood like that? He certainly knew what effect it had on her, didn't he? She needed to suppress those feelings. There was no way she could be attracted to him.

He gently stroked her neck. "Why not?" Caroline thought, "maybe I should just enjoy it and lock everything in a box and sink it in the sea tomorrow. " Slowly the alcoho level rose and Elena was already well tipsy when Stefan asked out of nowhere: "Hey Elena what were you talking about earlier? I mean upstairs, and what did you want to know from Caroline?"

"It was about blood hmmm….. " Caroline held her hand in panic. Elena's eyes grew and looked apologetically at her friend, "Blood hmmmm," said Klaus and attracted Caroline again. "Drink blood? Blood groups? Or maybe even. . . " His voice became softer and rougher. "share blood?"

Caroline stiffened. Rebekah blew off and Elena ran red.

Elijah looked at Elena with interest and apparently couldn't take her eyes off her. "Okay," Klaus breathed in her neck and wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled her head firmly back. "Shit," Caroline thought, "Don't moan! Don't sigh! Nothing, just do nothing. "

"Then tell Caroline," he breathed. "What?" she asked. Her voice is thin and high. She just cursed herself. "Did they have something to do with that earlier?" She breathed out and tried not to let anything show.

Stefan and Rebekah rose. They winked at Caroline and then disappeared upstairs.

"This can't be happening," she thought. Elijah bent over to Elena and asked if she would like to take a walk, the property would be beautiful at night. She answered in the affirmative and both rose and left the house.

Caroline became panicky now she was alone with him. But the questioner was still in the room. "No," she growled. "Hmm," Klaus did. "Have you ever shared your blood with anyone?" He gently stroked her neck. "Klaus it's none of your business," she growled and tried to get up.

He was holding her. "I don't think my sister told you to move. " "Elena is too," Caroline started to open but was stopped. "Oh, believe me," whispered Klaus, "she will definitely be near Elijah today and end up on his lap. " Caroline fell silent and leaned back. Now she sat here on him with dimmed light and a movie she didn't even know what it was about.

"Let me think," Klaus whispered again. "Matt was human. " She tense up. "Tyler, Tyler couldn't bite you. He would have killed you or someone would have crawled up to me to ask for my blood. Ahhhhh here we are. "

"Klaus leave it," she warned him, but he just drove on and lightly stroked her neck. "It's all right,love. I never thought it would have such an effect on you if you drank from me alone. "

She wriggled and tried to get off him. Just get out. But he certainly held her. "But that was just one-sided love," he murmured. "Shall I show you?" "What," she asked shrillly. " Just as it is," Klaus whispered again. "To lose yourself. Really sharing blood. What did you say again? Hot, animalistic, take you to your limits. "

Her resistance crumbled. His hand in her hair tightened again, jerking her back. Her scalp protested, but it was so good. She tried to stifle a moan. Slightly he bit her in the throat and she now moaned softly. "Oh, Caroline, I think we should move the local. " he whispered.

She didn't get to say anything anymore when she was lying on his bed. "Klaus," she protested. He was behind her again. Your hair firmly under control. His other hand wandered in light strokes along her waistband. "Shit," she thought, "what is he doing to me? Fuck it, enjoy it while you can. "

He remained with his teeth at her neck and bit slightly again. Now she held nothing. She moaned loudly and buried her hands in his hair. "All you have to do is say it, love. " Klaus whispered and pulled her closer. "Say yes and I'll show you things you can't dream of. " She resisted. Her traitorous body wanted him. With every fiber. Caroline wanted everything he promised her. But her mind screamed not to.

"Just one word of love" He slipped easily under her waistband and bit slightly again. "Yes," she almost cried. She wanted to know. She wanted him all the way. She could no longer avoid him. "Good," he breathed. "I will drive you out of your mind. Until you begged me to take you" she whimpered. He loosened his grip around her hair and drove forward to open her pants. She brushed it from her legs. He wrapped one arm around her belly and pinned it tight.

She was leaning against him and threw her head back and forth. He hadn't even started yet. Slowly his hand moved to the waistband of her panties and went back and forth. "Klaus", he kidnapped her. "Patience, love," he said, and stole his hand under the cloth. He put his hand on her shame and exerted only a slight pressure. She stretched out to him. Wanted more. Needed more.

He laughed softly and stole a finger between her lips and stroked her pearl with light pressure. Too little. She tried to throw herself back and forth but he held her securely. He raised the pressure and she moaned loudly and dropped her head back. Not for long. His breath also increased. She felt his hardness on her back. How she'd like to have it in her right now. She was getting closer and closer to her climax. Not for long. She was about to. And he stopped. "Klaus," she shouted, aroused and horrified. "I told you I would drive you out of your mind. "

He let her go and suddenly he was over her. millimeters from her lips. Then he kissed her. Finally. His soft full lips plunged her into chaos. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. But it wasn't enough. Caroline nested on the buttons of his shirt. He also did not remain idle and took her off her shirt. The bra followed quickly and she tampered with his pants. Those lips drove her crazy. Promised even more pleasure. He stroked down her belly and tore her panties. He wiped his pants and boxer shorts off his legs and lay over her again.

Klaus took her hands and led them above her head to hold her with one hand. She wriggled. He laughed softly. "Don't worry, dear. I won't delay it forever" He slipped down her neck with one hand, took her chest and gently stroked her nipple. She moaned again and turned back and forth. He lowered his head and surrounded her bud with his full lips. Meanwhile, his hand moved deeper and recorded his game from before. Over and over again he brought her close to coming to an end.

She growled in frustration and excitement. She felt her teeth grow and shrank back. "Easy,love. Let yourself go. You can do it with me," he said rough. One last time he brought her close and flashed her against the wall.

With lustful eyes she looked at him. His teeth grew and his eyes took on a golden color. He bit her and broke through her skin the same moment he penetrated her hard. She screamed and threw her head back. Her fangs grew and she sank into his shoulder. Hastily she began to suck his blood. He did the same thing while pushing her hard over and over again.

She went almost insane. Her orgasm rolled over her and another. His blood and the hard shocks, the slight pain of his bite. The world has been reduced to a minimum. It consisted only of instincts while the next climax was already announced. animalistic and incredibly hot.

She thought she was going. Nothing existed except for this moment. He inside her. The next moment she was lying on the bed again.

He above her. He put her legs over his shoulders and penetrated her hard again. "Klaus fuck Klaus," she shouted. Suddenly he lowered her legs, kissed her briefly and broke the skin of her neck again. She did the same and sank. The climax rolled over them both at the same time. He loosened the bite and sank on her. She drank two more sips and let him go. Klaus rolled to the side and pulled the blanket over them both. Then he pulled Caroline to him and she put her head down on her chest. "That was. . . . indescribable," Care whispered. Klaus laughed and pulled him one last gentle kiss before they both fell asleep.


End file.
